Un lendemain sans avenir,une rocambolesque journée
by Mewdei
Summary: Une certaine lassitude domine l'akatsuki, mais une réunion qui a pour but de changer un peu cette motonomie va provoquer sans le vouloir  une étrange relation entre Deidara Itachi.  Yaoi
1. Chapitre 1

**Blabla²:**

**-C'est ma première fiction, soyez (très) indulgents merci ! D'ailleurs vous ****retrouverez quelques fautes.. Navré je ne suis pas parfaite dans ce domaine (En plus de ça je suis en conflit avec les accents)! Cette histoire met en scène l'akatsuki, dont surtout le couple Deidara xItachi, je me suis permise de déformer un peu l'œuvre originale, mais rien de bien méchant !**

**-Je me rends compte après relecture que j'ai un grand mal à transmettre les sentiments ainsi que de créer une ambiance.. Je vais devoir y travailler, mais je reste satisfaite de ce premier essai, je vous remercie d'avance pour vos reviews et (si possible) vos conseils.**

**Titre: Un lendemain sans avenir, une rocambolesque journée**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Eh zut !) ils sont à masashi kishimoto.**

**Rating: M **

* * *

><p><em>Certains sont d'honnêtes hommes au service de leur kage, d'autres le sont par intérêt et d'autres encore sont les conséquences de l'hypocrisie de cette soi-disant paix instaurée entres les pays ninjas et sont alors considérés comme de futiles déserteurs. Je ne parle pas bien évidemment de ces types qui naissent avec l'ambition "d'exterminer" car malheureusement il y en a..mais bien de ces enfants qui grandissent avec diverses souffrances.. :Orphelins, un peu trop différents aux yeux de leur village ou même confrontés à la guerre dès leur plus jeune âge. <em>

_Après tout l'enfance forge un Homme, imaginez si ces mêmes enfants avaient eu la chance de naitre avec une famille à leur chevet : eux mêmes ne l'admettent plus aujourd'hui... mais ils seraient tous je suis sur, d'honorables __ninjas portant mieux que quiconque les couleurs de leurs pays. Je ne nous cherche pas d'excuses, loin de là.. j'essaie juste de nous présenter globalement mieux que le fait je ne sais pas.. un bingo book ? Un kage ? Un village ? D'ailleurs j'aurai pu faire un aussi long paragraphe sur les honnêtes hommes mais je ne fais pas partie de cette classe pour avoir des arguments viables. Eh oui vous l'aurez compris.. Je suis moi même un déserteur._

_Je viens d'Iwa, cité connue pour diverses magouilles liées au Tsuchikage.. Mon seul regret est d'être né dans ce pays où j'aurai ainsi pu éviter j'en suis convaincu…d'inscrire mon nom dans ce saleté de bigo book. Je suis né orphelin et donc confronté bien trop vite à la vie d'adulte. Enfin.. à vrai dire Iwa avait d'importants __problèmes de communautés et malheureusement ma famille faisait partie de celles qu'on jugeait gênantes, à ce qui est d'après moi aujourd'hui est devenu une dictature.. : en vu du nombre de secrets que protège soigneusement ce vieillard, le tsuchikage. _

_Je suis persuadé que moi « Deidara » j'aurai pu devenir un de ces ninjas au service de leur kage, eh non.. il a fallu que je devienne milicien, puis que je me fasse recruter par cette organisation nommée Akatsuki. Les membres sont d'après moi ce que j'appelais plus haut " les conséquences" de la guerre même si certains sont peut être de simples malades ayant un faible pour le sang, à vrai dire nous ne sommes pas une bande de criminels potes entres eux.. Non au contraire chacun de nous a ses propres convictions dont même notre partenaire de binôme n'a pas connaissances. _

_Si je n'avais pas autant réfléchi jusqu'ici je commencerai cette histoire en les décrivant comme "Une bande de types ennuyants et prétentieux" et en y repensant.. c'est une parfaite description..Haha.. Ça m'aurait évité ce si long monologue._

Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial, les membres de l'Akatsuki doivent se réunir prêt de Suna pour un bilan et recomposition des équipes.. Suna.. Suna.. Oui ne cherchez pas plus loin c'est l'endroit où Sasori est décédé face à une gamine et une vieille bique, du coup je m'avoue être un peu _(trop)_ nostalgique, enfin passons.. Là j'ai une autre préoccupation, celle de ne pas arriver en retard à cause de Tobi qui a sagement oublié de me réveiller.

Ce mec est irrécupérable, et pourtant notre chef n'a pas hésité à le recruter, le motif est pour le moment inexplicable… Selon moi c'est un bon à rien, qui a simplement la faculté d'être assez fou pour souhaiter rejoindre notre organisation. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas me douter qu'il doit y avoir une raison à son arrivé dans l'akatsuki, mais sérieux si vous viviez avec lui tout les jours vous auriez quelques doutes si finalement ce n'est pas votre chef qui cherche juste à vous irriter en recrutant un idiot…

- Bon sang ! Tobi ! Où tu as foutu mon..

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de demander, que je le vois sous son visage innocent (_Enfin, sous son masque enfantin.. innocent je ne sais pas)avec _mon nœud dans les mains, ...pas question que je me balade les cheveux détachés et être confondu avec une fille.

Finalement après quelques minutes Tobi et moi détalâmes de l'auberge où nous logions, et à mon grand étonnement.. Nous étions les premiers devant cet immense rocher qui abritait le QG.

- Quels bandes de prétentieux ils se permettent d'arriver en retard..

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser.. Hormis quelques exceptions plusieurs binômes ont rendez vous à la même base vu qu'une recomposition des équipes est attendue.

Deux personnes finirent par arriver à leur tour.

-Toujours aussi grande gueule Deidara ? _Fit le poiss.. je veux dire Kisame._ Itachi et moi avons une bonne demi-heure d'avance, si ça t'amuse d'arriver une journée avant tout le monde c'est ton problème gamin.

Et là évidemment j'entends un rire de la part de Tobi.. Vous l'aurez compris, encore une fois je me suis fait berné: Tobi a réussi a me faire croire que nous étions en retard.. Oh que c'est marrant, je n'ai qu'une envie.. Me rouler par terre tellement ça l'est ! Franchement.. ce type m'exaspère..

-Tobi…. Espèce de bâtard… !

Certes j'ai réussi à l'apprécier depuis qu'il est devenu mon partenaire mais sérieusement son recrutement n'est pas justifiable !

A l'arrivé de Kisame je pu remarquer son compagnon, Itachi uchiwa assit à quoi.. 2 mètres de moi en sirotant un thé vert_(D'où sort-il ça dans un endroit aussi perdu ?)_, même pas un "bonjour" ni même un soupir permettant de nous faire remarquer sa présence.. non rien.. Ce type était comme toujours impassible à tout, d'après moi il était juste au niveau ultime de l'arrogance..ce qui m'irritait pas mal.

-Hé Tobi.. Tu ne cesseras jamais de plaisanter avec Deidara, ça me rappelle la première fois où vous vous êtes rencontrés, tu avais pris Deidara pour une f.. _fit Kisame jusqu'à que je lui jette un regard noir._

-Vous savez Kisame-san.. A la mort de Sasori, Sempei était tellement effondré qu'il en était confondable à une fille, j'avais encore des doutes ! _Puis Tobi ajouta en frottant son dos:_..Jusqu'à que son caractère le trahisse.

Mille injures me vénèrent à l'esprit..

Je finis par grimacer, à la fois embarrassé et énervé, certes, je ne pouvais pas le nier, la mort de Sasori m'avait profondément marqué. En y repensant je palis légèrement de regrets, toutefois j'eus le temps d'observer qu'après la futile réflexion de mon partenaire... Itachi avait détourné un peu son regard inexpressif en ma direction.. lui aussi se foutait-il de ma gueule ? Ou alors avait-il remarqué mon étrange réaction après que Tobi est parlé de Sasori..?

Il finit par prononcer..

-Bien, Kisame je te charge de veiller à l'arrivé de Zetsu-san je préfère aller à l'intérieur.

Ah c'est ça... nous étions trop bruyants aux yeux de l'uchiwa, mais quel prétentieux ce type !

Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Itachi s'arrêta..

-Deidara ? Il serait préférable que tu m'accompagnes à mon avis.

Voilà que monsieur avait de la pitié, oui sauf que bon j'admets que sur le coup j'étais juste étonné qu'il évoque un geste d'attention à mon égard..

Je le rejoins sans protester, après tout rester avec ces deux là _(Kisame et Tobi)_n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir.


	2. Chapitre 2

_L'intérieur de la base était étonnamment vide, je suppose que depuis la combat de Sasori tout avait été remis en place, d 'ailleurs quand j'y repense la grotte avait été complètement détruite et pourtant.. là.. tout de suite.. j'avais l'impression de pénétrer un endroit où rien ne s'était produit, ce qui me confirmait le coté maniaque de notre chef à vouloir effacer toute trace de ses combats afin d'éviter tout problème. _

_Ils avaient effacé les dernières traces que Sasori avait laissé.. mhh.._

Un peu émotif à ce constat, je finis par m'assoir à coté d'Itachi , lui ne semblait pas du tout surpris de l'état de la base et tenait son gobelet de thé vide d'une main, une main qui me semblait aussi fragile que son apparence.. Un visage terriblement fatigué : un manque évident de sentiments était la cause de son état, après j'avoue que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, mais j'ai conscience de l'importance de l'amitié et l'amour pour ceux qui ont connu ces sentiments, du moins je l'avais observé avec Sasori qui tout comme Itachi avait eu une famille. Ces types inspirent la souffrance et ce qui m'emmerde c'est que je n'arrive pas à les comprendre.

Itachi à ma surprise interrompit mes songes..

-Ca confirme ce que disait Tobi.. tu devais être amoureux de Sasori.

Ha... ! Tout ça parce que pour une fois je ne le critiquais pas étant plongé dans mes pensés.. mais s'il savait.. s'il savait que c'était à lui et non à Sasori que j'avais songé à l'instant. Même si je me doute que sa réflexion était à prendre au second degré, perturbé je finis par tenter de me justifier :

- Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour Sasori, nous ne partagions pas le même avis sur l'art alors comment pourrai-je perdre mon temps à me confronter à ce genre de sentiment, et qui plus est.. avec un homme.

-Soite, je craignais que tu avais évolué depuis notre dernière rencontre mais il semble que tu débites toujours autant de stupidités afin de te persuader toi même.

-Qu'est-ce que ..? L'art n'est pas une stupidité !

D'après moi sa réponse coordonnait peu avec un membre d'une organisation de criminels comme l'akatsuki où nous devions être insensibles à tout je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire remarquer mais.. j'avais une fois de plus du mal à le cerner..Il n'est en aucun cas "normal" de songer à la mort de son partenaire et pourtant Itachi ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

Soudain, Itachi me fixa avec ses yeux..qui je l'admets étaient perçants, me rendant vite mal à l'aise, sa réflexion qui suivit n'arrangea pas les choses..

-L'amour est une stupidité à ton sens?

Impuissant, je détournais le regard, il me parlait d'un sujet qui m'était encore inconnu.. En plus de ça je n'aurai jamais pensé l'évoquer avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec lui, itachi Uchiwa.

Je finis par lâcher d'un son presque inaudible..

-Va savoir..

Ses yeux ne cessaient d'être dirigés dans ma direction, la seule chose qui finit par briser cette situation.. ce fut le gobelet vide auparavant rempli de thé vert tombant à nos pieds que venait de lâcher Itachi. Sur le coup je cru qu'il était sur le point d'avoir un malaise mais avant que je puisse vérifier sa main se posa sur ma joue puis vint ses lèvres sur les miennes, un instant bref..trop bref... ? Il s'était retourné comme un enfant qui venait de s'apercevoir de son erreur.. De mon coté j'eus du mal à interpréter la situation, que venait-il de se passer ?

Le hasard fait bien les choses, juste après "**ça**" nos compagnons débarquèrent accompagnés de Zetsu.

- Itachi, Deidara… navré de vous avoir fait attendre une tempête de sable avait retardé Zetsu dans sa mission,_ fit Kisame._

- Hoy Deidara, toujours ce physique féminin, _s'exclama Zetsu_.

Je ne fis pas de commentaire et en y repensant, peut être qu'Itachi avait agi de la sorte pour se moquer indirectement de mon physique androgyne ? Je savais bien que non, mais j'avais du mal à apporter une explication viable à son geste et même.. à ses paroles.

La réunion débuta.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Le comportement d'Itachi me travailla durant toute la réunion.. en définitif je ne pourrai pas du tout vous expliquer les sujets abordés, n'ayant pas du tout écouté. _

_Pourquoi s'était-il montré aussi bavard? Et surtout.. pourquoi ce baiser ?Je mis en lien son geste à de la fatigue, mais de la à oublier.. Honteusement ça m'était impossible._

Pain finit par m'interpeler:

-Je ne t'ai pas trouvé très investi, Deidara. Y'a t-il un problème ? Tu sais à quel point cette réunion était importante.

-Sempai est juste déçu d'être séparé de Tobi-kun ! _Fit (inutilement) Tobi._

-Eh bien.. Si Deidara devient muet je vais être éternellement confronté à des partenaires ennuyeux. _Soupira Kisame._

Une minute... ! Je fais équipe avec cette «chose» ? Franchement ! Un fish man ne sera jamais à la hauteur de Sasori ! Enfin bon..je pourrai me consoler en me disant que je ne fais plus équipe avec l'autre ahuri.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'étais juste heureux de ne plus faire équipe avec Tobi.

-Sempai…. !

Cette fameuse réunion était donc finie. Je sais à quel point cette réunion fut instructive à vos yeux... Navré !

Zetsu et Kisame allèrent préparer je ne sais quoi.. Nos futures missions je suppose, tendis qu'accompagné de Tobi et Itachi, nous nous arrêtâmes à une auberge.

-Bien, je vous propose de s'arrêter là avant de continuer la route, _proposa Itach_i.

Le voir aussi calme m'irritait, il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé.. alors que moi j'étais obnubiler par la scène passée dans la grotte !

-Surtout que Tobi n'a pas mangé ce matin !_ Fit Tobi (Pourquoi parle t-il toujours à la troisième personne celui là ?)_

Je n'avais pas d'appétit, ou du moins je n'avais aucune envie de manger avec l'uchiwa.

Itachi et Tobi étaient quant à eux assis sur une table.

-Mmmmh .. ! c'était délicieux, _s'exclama Tobi._

Itachi se leva tenant dans les mains son bol de ramens à moitié remplit et se rapprocha de moi. Il s'accouda à la barrière où je me tenais.

J'essaie de mettre mes idées au claire et lui il se ramène, qu'est-ce qu'il m'agace !

-Hm ..? _Fis-je intrigué._

Sans m'adresser un regard, Itachi me tendit son bol.

-Tu devrais te nourrir un minimum, Deidara _(Pouvait-il s'arrêter à ça ?)_ .. Sinon tu auras encore plus de mal à réfléchir.

Encore de la pitié ? Toutefois son geste d'attention me contraint à l'accepter, je pris de mes deux mains son bol. Dire que je mangeais ce ramen à l'aide des baguettes d'Itachi.. Ah.. Mais franchement pourquoi je m'attarde à penser à ça ? Quel con je fais moi aujourd'hui! Enfin c'est de faute, n'importe qui réagirait ainsi !

Je finis par lâcher un «merci».

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions sur le point de quitter l'auberge.

Itachi s'approcha d'un groupe de gamines qui avaient leurs yeux fixés sur lui depuis notre arrivé.

-Excusez moi, sauriez-vous si les tempêtes de sable sont fréquentes en cette saison ? _Demanda Itachi._

Fidèle à lui même Itachi ignorait complètement le regard admiratif de ses groupies, mais bon.. J'imagine que ce coté indifférent faisait son charme, en tout cas moi je voyais ça comme de la provocation.

-Oh vous n'êtes pas du coin ? Rassurez-vous, en cette saison il est très facile de circuler dans le désert ! _Fit une des filles._

_(Je précise qu'affin de ne pas se faire remarquer, Itachi, Deidara et Tobi ont retiré leurs manteaux et leurs bandeaux en entrant dans l'auberge)_

-Bien, merci.

Tobi prit un chemin diffèrent, non pas parce qu'il s'était perdu mais parce que Zetsu son nouveau partenaire était localisé autre part. J'étais donc avec Itachi.. d'ailleurs, si Itachi me suit se pourrait-il que je fasse équipe avec lui ? Décidément, ça m'apprendra à ne pas écouter à la réunion pour me laisser envahir par de futiles pensées!

Nous arrivâmes à une petite auberge dans un endroit très retiré, Kisame nous accueillit.

-Bon, eh bien Deidara je t'invite à ne pas trop t'éparpiller, les chambres sont très petites et en plus de ça tu seras avec Itachi. _(A croire que Tobi lui avait dit que j'étais «un peu» désordonné)_

-Hm, Itachi ?

-Ah oui.. C'est vrai que tu étais ailleurs durant toute la réunion.. Oui alors, Itachi fait équipe avec nous.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici ?_ Fit Itachi._

A vrai dire je ne m'étais à aucun moment réellement poser la question.

Je partis en direction de ma.. enfin.. «notre» chambre.. me détendre un peu.

-Wow.. il ne mentait pas en disant qu'elle était petite, _fis-je en soupirant._

Je finis par m'allonger sur un lit, me remémorant ainsi cette étrange journée.. Je mis une main sur mes lèvres.. je ressentais encore la brève sensation des lèvres d'Itachi. Décidément son geste continuait à me tracasser ! C'est dans ce genre de situation que l'on commence à avoir des pensées de moins en moins conventionnelles_ (je ne vous les détaillerai pas..)_.. Sentant une légère bosse se créer dans mon pantalon, je finis par hurler afin de me résonner.. :

-Putain ! Pourquoi je pense à ce connard d'Uchiwa !

Évidement vous vous en doutez.. c'est à ce même moment qu'Itachi entra dans la pièce. Malgré ma charmante insulte, il resta calme et se pencha légèrement vers moi me tendant mon bandeau que j'avais du faire tomber.

Une étrange atmosphère s'installa aussitôt.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Comment est-ce possible qu'en l'espace de quelques heures nos pensées puissent se tourner vers une personne et ne plus nous quitter ? J'ai conscience d'être un peu différent de la norme mais tout de même.. la situation était telle que mon corps me suppliait d'enlacer Itachi, n'est-ce pas délirant franchement ?_

Je finis par agripper son bras, j'avais l'espoir qu'il quitte au plus vite cette pièce afin de me remettre au plus vite en question et mettre fin à ce délire encombrant... et pourtant je n'avais pas pu éviter ce geste.

-Merde.. Je fous quoi là.. hm, _fis-je en marmonnant_.. Je.. je... te déteste, tu m'emmerdes là sérieux !

-J'avais cru le comprendre

Nos yeux finirent par se croiser, il remarqua l'air accablé qui rongeait mon visage.. Je devais ressembler à une gamine sur le point de se déclarer. Ah.. je ne devais pas être beau à voir ! De son coté, je ne pu noter que son expression étonné.. et il avait de quoi l'être ! Cependant il sembla apprécié..

Mon cœur commençait a s'accélérer, une étrange sensation émergeait en moi.

Itachi se mordilla la lèvre inférieur puis.. puis le noir.. A l'aide de son autre main il venait de m'attacher mon bandeau autour des yeux.

Je ne pourrai tout vous décrire en détail étant aveuglé à la fois par l'émotion et mon bandeau mais je finis par sentir de fines mains caresser ma nuque. Jusque là assis sur mon lit et lui debout, ses mains finirent par me pousser contre le mur bordant mon lit, lui permettant de s'assoir à son tour. Il finit par stopper tout mouvement, je sentais son souffle caresser mon cou.. il respirait fort.. de la fatigue ?

…Non… du désir ?

-Deidara, ne voudrais-tu pas ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.. résister ? je vais commencer à avoir du mal à me retenir..

A ces mots je commençais à réaliser la situation, l'homme qui était en face de moi n'était qu'autre qu'**Itachi**..Que faisions-nous ? Un type normal devrait le repousser par dégout, et moi non.. J'essayai de capter chaque fait et geste d'Itachi.. Il était trop tôt pour que je cherche divers explications à nos gestes, là toute suite je voulais juste continuer.

Je mis ma main sur mon bandeau et l'abaissa, pouvant enfin admirer la beauté du corps de celui qui me faisait face.

Itachi était vraiment beau…

**-Je ne te retiendrai pas**

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Itachi, il m'enlaça.

Nos torses étaient l'un contre l'autre.. Bien qu'il ne me parlait pas j'avais le sentiment de mieux le comprendre, de mieux le connaitre.. Être actuellement son unique centre d'attention était suffisant pour m'acquiescer cette sensation.

Il finit par m'enlever mon t-shirt dévoilant mon frêle corps, puis il y déposa ses lèvres. De peur d'être trop passif, je lui ôta le sien, malgré son visage qui était marqué par son lot de souffrance il était plutôt bien bâti enfin.. comparé à moi.

Je ne poursuivis pas mes mouvements, comme lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première à mon entrée dans l'akatsuki.. j'étais ébahit par lui. Sauf que cette fois ci je ne chercherai pas à me nier de ma fascination pour cet homme.. Oui.. Itachi était lui même une œuvre issu du plus merveilleux des arts portant une histoire encore inconnu aux yeux de son public.

-Tu es magnifique.._ laissais-je échapper_

-Idiot,_ soupira t-il _

Je pu une nouvelle fois observer un sourire sur ses lèvres, il déposa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa pénétrant cette fois ci sa langue. Mais encore une fois il s'arrêta, relaissant dévoiler une expression pensive. Je suppose qu'il devait lui aussi douter de la situation, craignait que je finisse par le repousser.. après tout nous étions de haut criminels, ce genre de moments n'avait par leur place. Mais franchement entres nous.. Aucuns de nous deux avaient souhaité un jour devenir ce genre de personnes.

-Putain.. tu crois vraiment que je me contenterai de ça ?_ Dis-je en retournant mon visage afin qu'il ne puisse pas contempler mes joues cramoisies._

J'avais conscience de l'avenir qui nous été promis.. ou plutôt de l'avenir que ne nous bénéficierons jamais. J'en avais malheureusement conscience...

Ce qui m'avait lié à mon art n'était pas spécialement l'œuvre d'un fantasme témoignant un artiste un peu trop investi. Non.. je ne pense pas.. J'ai juste été lié un peu trop tôt à la mort, d'après moi les plus merveilleuses choses finissent par disparaitre "malheureusement" trop vite.

**"l'art est une explosion"**.

-Je ne veux pas attendre que l"un de nous deux meurt..

J'étais sur le point de pleurer, pour la première fois l'avenir m'effrayait. J'étais encore un sal gosse pourtant j'atteignais aujourd'hui 19 ans.

A l'aide de son autre main Itachi essuya une larme qui s'était échappée d'un de mes yeux_ (Oui bon son bidule gris.. est déjà tombé on va dire .. je trouvais pas ça très romantique dele mentionner xD)._

-Moi aussi Deidara...

Je rougissais de plus belle, il finit par ébouriffer mes cheveux faisant alors tomber le nœud qui permettait de faire tenir mes cheveux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ..?_ Lui demandai-je embarrassé, il fallait qu'il continue.. oui il le fallait.._

-Tu es désespérant à être aussi entreprenant, mais bon.. je ne peux être que satisfait, tu m'évites de faire des discours embarrassants..

-Tu te fous de moi ! Je sais bien que tu ne me déclareras rien de tel ..T'es un type trop prétentieux pour le faire..

-Décidément.. ,_ Il prit un air ennuyé._ ..J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises pas la situation..

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne me contenterai pas uniquement de ça.

Je tentais de donner un aspect sur de moi, je n'allais quand même pas lui dire mot à mot que je le désirai ! Soudain Itachi me plaqua contre le lit, nous étions l'un sur l'autre il posa ses mains sur mon torse.

-Soite, mais je ne te laisserai pas prendre l'initiative au lit Deidara.

Bien que ses souffles s'émancipaient, je le trouvais bien calme.. alors que moi c'était l'opposé, je me demande bien combien de temps je tiendrai.. mon égo souhaiterai à tout prix gagner ce **duel **mais je doutais des capacités de mon corps.. cette impression se faisait encore plus entendre lorsque qu'il finit par abaisser mon pantalon et mêla ses main à l'objet de tout les désirs. Je laissai échapper quelques gémissements.

Nos préliminaires semblèrent toucher à leurs fins, Itachi déposa un doigt.. puis succéda deux autres.

-Mer..de.. _fis-je d'une voix accompagné de mes gémissement_

-Tu ne peux pas mettre ton égo de coté ce coup ci Deidara ?

Ricana légèrement Itachi, c'était évident que je me retenais étant très ferme.. en effet, me détendre me contraindrai à perdre ce duel..L'idée d'affronter Itachi dans le domaine du sexe m'excitait je l'avoue. Mais Itachi était un adversaire de taille, lui le roi de l'impassibilité je me demandais même si finalement son corps pouvait réagir en touchant le mien ? Certes nous avions tout deux eu une érection mais de là à .. Eh merde je ne sais pas !

Je ne pu d'ailleurs pas continuer à réfléchir, Itachi venait de décider à mettre fins aux préliminaires, il venait de forcer le "passage" provoquant une douleur à mon arrière trin, me laissant échapper un énorme cri , je me demande bien si l'isolation était suffisante.. et si Kisame nous entendait ? Tu parles ! Jamais il ne pourrait s'imaginer que ses 2 coéquipiers étaient dans une situation pareille ! Sur le coup, je ne le nierai pas... j'eu une énorme douleur.. mais le plaisir lui succéda très vite. Ce fut une sensation tout simplement incontrôlable, que ce soit pour lui ou moi. D'ailleurs vous le croirez ou non.. mais nos semences s'échappèrent en même tant.. évidement d'après moi Itachi fut le premier mais bon.. je suis fair play.

-Tu aurais pu être un peu plus doux…

-Je voulais m'assurer qu'une certaine personne puisse éviter de dire quelle ai pu enfin bénéficier d'une victoire face à moi.

Itachi avait donc eu du mal à se retenir ! Cette révélation satisfit mon égo. Malgré l'agréable sensation de sentir l'uchiha en moi, il finit par se retirer et nous restâmes allonger l'un contre l'autre.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bien qu'il fallu tout un chapitre pour décrire la scène qui venait de se produire, j'eus le sentiment que ce fut trop court.. dire que__ pour une fois __j'aurai aimé que cet instant de plaisir soit éternel ! Comme quoi Sasori avait tord, les merveilleuses choses quelles qu'elles soient.. Amour, vie ou création.. ont toujours une fin._

Itachi avait l'un de ses bras posé sur mes épaules, tout en étant allongé sous un fin drap, nous nous faisions faces.

-Je suppose que c'était la première et dernière fois..

Itachi en sourit, j'avais le sentiment d'être un gosse qui n'avait pas eu suffisamment de gourmandise, quelle honte !

..Itachi et moi connaissions très peu le passé de chacun, cependant j'avais l'impression de mieux le connaitre aujourd'hui et son sourire me le témoignait, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce type puisse emmètre ce genre d'expression.. C'était si doux et rassurant.. Je vivais la situation comme un privilège.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je déteste Sasori... il s'obstinait à dire que toutes les belles choses sont éternelles pourtant..pourtant.. je m'aperçois encore une fois qu'il mentait.

-Eh bien moi je pense que tu es un sale gamin, Deidara, _fit Itachi en soupirant._

-PARDON !

Itachi m'agrippa l'une de mes mains et la posa sur son torse, prêt de son cœur.

-Bien que je respecte ta vision de l'art Deidara, néanmoins je pense que certaines œuvres tel que les sentiments pour une personne demeurent éternellement ici.

-Alors même à la dernière minute de ma vie tu seras prêt de moi ? ..Quelle misère.. _fis-je ironiquement_

Indirectement ce fut une déclaration, je pu d'ailleurs relever l'expression étonnée d'Itachi.

-Serais-tu entrain de me dire que tu es amoureux de moi, Deidara ?

Je me mis aussitôt de dos afin qu'il ne puisse pas observer le gène que j'avais..Itachi n'était pas très bavard, mais il avait le don de sortir des choses embarrassantes ! Soudain, je sentis Itachi se coller à mon dos tout en enlaçant mon torse.

-Je ne peux prévoir l'avenir, toutefois, toi aussi tu resteras en moi jusqu'à la fin, tout comme tu l'es depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés..

Nous nous endormîmes comme ça, le jour suivant fut quelque peu différent de mon quotidien.. Avant de quitter la chambre Itachi et moi s'étions enlacés avant de débuter nos fonctions de membre de l'akatsuki. Accompagné de Kisame, nous étions en route pour capturer je ne sais quel démon.

A mis chemin nous nous arrêtâmes à une auberge.

-Bon, avant de reprendre le chemin nous allons manger un morceau, vous êtes d'accord ? _Déclara kisame._

-Ca me va, _fit Itachi._

-Oui.. En plus j'en peux plus j'ai super mal au dos.._fis-je en me frottant le postérieur_

Subitement Itachi m'écrasa violemment le pied, Kisame qui était devant nous ne l'apercevait pas. Je savais bien le motif de ma douleur, après tout Itachi n'avait pas été très doux .. sa réaction me laissa échapper un sourire.. C'était si agréable d'être le seul a pouvoir voir Itachi d'une différente manière.

Encore une fois, je savais bien que tôt ou tard je finirai par perdre la vie, mais quitter ce monde en aimant quelqu'un m'avait fait oublier toute crainte d'arriver à ce jour.


End file.
